


would you get down on your knees for me

by theviolonist



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing about Lily's a secret, if you know where to look. It's a pity - or maybe a blessing in disguise, who knows - that no one does: not her scorching hot boyfriend, not her dimwit brother and certainly not her blushing virgin of a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you get down on your knees for me

There's something you have to understand about Lily: it was never about the money. Or the fame, really.

It wasn't about the sky-blue pools or the Prada handbags or her face on TV, even though she got all three in the end. It was about something else - something _more_ , something essential, the kind of feeling people buy syringes or go boogie-jumping for. 

I guess you could call it - I guess you could call it vertigo. 

There - do you get it now? 

 

 

ll

 

 

Nothing about Lily's a secret, if you know where to look. It's a pity - or maybe a blessing in disguise, who knows - that no one does: not her scorching hot boyfriend, not her dimwit brother and certainly not her blushing virgin of a best friend.

Veronica's the _worst_. She's always worrying about rules, and then there's the part where she's half in love with Logan and doesn't do that good of a job to hide it. Sometimes Lily feels like a superhero, like she can see everything the rest of the world can't, like they're all dumb and blind. Which - they are. 

"Why should I listen to you, anyway?" she laughs every time Veronica asks her to slow down: driving, drinking, sex, all the stuff that's only fun if you do it as fast and as loud as you can. "Do _you_ wanna drive?"

No, she doesn't. That's the problem with people like that: they're so afraid of burning they want to outlaw fire. 

 

 

ll

 

 

You want secrets? Lily's got secrets. 

Here's one: Logan's heart is so rotten it sometimes comes apart in Lily's hands, where the idiot puts it for safekeeping. [Why does he do that, anyway? they got a gerbil when Lily was in third grade and it died after a week because Lily forgot to feed it.]

Another: Duncan's fish eyes hide the sort of blankness that kills. Lily could tell him exactly the man he's going to become, barring her untimely death: an envelope of dead skin with a grey, grey soul, like their father. 

And another: Veronica mars is dirt poor and ashamed of it, Veronica mars is a virgin and ashamed of it, and if you scrub the side of your nail on any part of Veronica mars like she's a lottery ticket you'll find out that she's either ashamed or afraid of it. 

Also available: that kid Beaver is a perv, and let's not even talk about Aaron, puh-lease, that guy is a fucking catch if you're into charming psychos, which Lily just happens to be. Oh, and Eli's heart is way too mellow for his own good.

Well -- now don't go tell her she hasn't warned you.

 

 

ll

 

 

What is it they say: go out with a bang. 

She certainly does that, Lily Kane. And let me tell you something else: she fucking nails the delivery.


End file.
